I Don't Want To Miss A Thing
by Thuringwethil
Summary: Cuando vemos a la persona que amamos, dormir. Parece que todo desaparece para disfrutar al maximo la situación de observar y querer detener las agujas del reloj. Eso mismo le pasa a un chico.......... Una pareja muy especial.


****

****

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes utilizados en este fanfiction pertenecen a la ídolo: Rowling y con esto no pretendo ganar fines de lucro, sino incentivar a las personas y entretenerlas. La canción de **I Don't Want To Miss A Thing**, desafortunadamente no me pertenece y es obra del maravilloso cantante Aerosmith. 

  
N/A: Para poder entender más el sentimiento de este fanfiction, es recomendable escuchar: **_I Don't Want To Miss A Thing _**de**Aerosmith**, para los que no gozan del saber ingles, me tomé la molestia de traducir la canción en letras cursivas debajo de la letra original en ingles.

´

*** I Don't Want To Miss A Thing ***

La figura irrumpió en la pequeña habitación, abriendo la ventana con un sencillo hechizo que musitó con voz silbante y frívola, mientras veía como la persiana obedecía a su voluntad y se elevaba, permitiéndole el paso a donde estaba el objeto de sus deseos, sus ojos no tardaron en acostumbrarse a la oscuridad que presentaba la habitación a esas horas de la madrugada, contempló que estaba decorada con motivos adolescentes, un póster de las brujas de Macbeth adornaba la pared de la derecha pintada en motivos celestes, la pintura se apreciaba antigua y agrietada. La figura seguía caminando sigilosamente, observando una multitud de cuadros sobre la repisa de noche, observó a la familia de la chica y a su peor enemigo en un marco de profundos vestigios plateados que adornaban la lisa madera con la que había sido hecho el marco. Sus pisadas eran tan sigilosas y fantasmales que ni el oído de un búho en la noche las habría detectado y la capa negra que portaba se podría fundir con la misma oscuridad que transmitía la habitación, el sonido de las ramas de los árboles que rodeaban La Madriguera denotaban que estaban siendo azotados por la brisa nocturna que estaba acompañada con una lluvia cristalina que caía con estruendo golpeando a la silenciosa noche, fría y callada noche. Con pasos acompasados llegó hasta donde deseaba, la cama de sabanas blancas en las que dormitaba placidamente una frágil niña de cuerpo calido, parpados ligeramente cerrados y sonrisa de ensueño, mientras se observaba su larga cabellera rojiza quebrantar la blanquesa de las sabanas y la almohada. La figura se detuvo mirándola embelesado. 

**.:~* _~·~·~·~·~·~·~ * ~_:.**
    
    **I could stay awake just to hear you breathing,**
    
    **_[Podría quedarme despierto solo para oírte respirar]_**
    
    **Watch you smile while you are sleeping,**
    
    **_[ver tu sonrisa mientras estas durmiendo]_**
    
    **While you're far away and dreaming,**
    
    **_[Mientras estas en un lejano sueño]_**
    
    **I could spend my life in this sweet surrender,**

_ [Puedo gastar mi vida en esta dulce rendición]_
    
    **I could stay lost in this moment forever,**
    
    **_[Podría permanecer perdido en este momento por siempre]_**
    
    **When every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure.**
    
    **_[Cuando cada momento pasado contigo es un momento que atesoro]_**

**.:~* _~·~·~·~·~·~·~ * ~_:.**
    
     ¿Cuanto tiempo pudo haber pertenecido mirándola como si fuera lo ultimo que viera? ¿Cómo si el
    
     tiempo se detuviera para no avanzar y seguir torturando al amor prohibido que sentía nacer en su 
    
     corrupto y negro corazón? Al menos estando al lado de ella podía olvidar todas las atrocidades que
    
     había cometido, todas las vidas cobradas, todos los sueños rotos. Si, al menos por momentos. Y
    
     luego, despertar de esa cúpula de cristal que lo alejaba de la realidad y caer a una pesadilla sin
    
     fondo en la cual él era el su principal protagonista: El diablo. Olvidar que solo había una realidad y
    
     que no había una personalidad pasada y una presente y quizás futura. Sino que eran un mismo ser,
    
     un ser diabólico sin derecho de amar a la bella figura, que descubrían sus ojos toscos, ahogándose 
    
     y fundiéndose en el cabello del ángel que lo hacía enloquecer y vacilar, cosa que nadie más había 
    
     logrado. Ya no había un paso atrás, un muro de diamantes se había alzado detrás de él, impidiéndole
    
     la vuelta y delante solo habían tinieblas que lo envolvían y lo corrompían hasta tal punto que casi toda
    
     su entidad era un vampiro ansiando la sangre y el poder por sobre todas las cosas. Pero había algo 
    
     que aun seguía allí latente, retazos de la personalidad del niño que gano el premio anual en el colegio 
    
     Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería y descubrió la mayor cantidad de secretos del colegio Hogwarts, 
    
     contando la Cámara de los Secretos, de su asesor Salazar Slytherin
    
     Acerco cuidadosamente la mano hasta quedar a solo unos centímetros de las mejillas pecosas de la 
    
     pelirroja que yacía sumida en un profundo y feliz sueño. Acaricio la mejilla de la niña, de SU niña y 
    
     por primera vez en mucho tiempo deseo poder quedarse con aquella aura de inocencia y calidez que 
    
     chocaba contra su fría mano, dirigiéndose hacía lugares tan fríos como este y llegar al corazón, que tal 
    
     cual témpano de hielo se derretía ante el fuego emanado por Virginia. Su mente divagó en el primer
    
     momento que pudo hablar con ella, mejor dicho, escribirle, escribirle astutamente siendo el consejero,
    
     su consejero, guardado y encerando sus memorias en un diario.
    
    **_-~:. Flash Back: .:~- _**
    
    ****
    
    ****
    
    **** "Sentí como alguien tomaba el diario, esperaba que fuera alguien a quien pudiera manipular fácilmente
    
     y que me llevará rápidamente hacía el "Niño que vivió" como me enfurecía aquel hecho. Yo, el gran 
    
     Lord Voldemort a quien todos habían temido, quien a centenares de familias había destruido y quien 
    
     había reclutado magos de todos los orígenes que practicaban las artes oscuras para convertirlos en
    
     fichas de ajedrez que cumplían mis designios. Derrotado por un NIÑO, mejor dicho un bebe, una
    
     criatura totalmente inofensiva, a simple vista. No entendía que había salido mal, yo el gran mago que 
    
     había penetrado en incontables secretos para dominar la muerte, derrotado por una criatura con 
    
     quizá más de un par de meses de vida pero no mucho más. Era inaudito, me repetía la palabra 
    
     constantemente, hasta que una gran oportunidad se presento ante mí.
    
     No era precisamente la clase de persona que había pensando para mis planes, escuchar los sollozos 
    
     y problemas de una niña no era una tarea muy agradable y menos para un mago de tanta importancia 
    
     con mejores cosas que hacer como era mi caso, pero era necesario hacerme su amigo para cometer
    
     mis fechorías, ella me contaba sus problemas, sus amores por el niño que vivió que creía que nunca 
    
     se fijaría en ella y yo la "escuchaba" y la aconsejaba. Sus palabras solían ser **"Querido Tom, hoy**
    
    **intenté acercarme a Harry pero soy muy vergonzosa y no pude" **yo le contestaba que era una 
    
     chica que tenía grandes posibilidades con él, sus otras cartas eran mucho más divertidas** "Querido **
    
    **Tom, hoy me levante cubierta de plumas de gallo, y lo peor es que no recuerdo nada"**
    
    Estaba realmente aterrada, pero yo la seguía aconsejando o mejor dicho manipulando**, **bueno el plan
    
     funcionó perfecta mente hasta que un día ella cerró el diario y de pronto después de un tiempo, algo
    
     sacudió todo el diario, se podías sentir el lanzamiento, sentí como la cubierta del diario se empapaba
    
     y luego unos sollozos estruendosos.
    
     ¡La mocosa había intentado deshacerse del diario!. Pasaron varias horas hasta que pude entablar
    
     conversación con el joven que de verdad me importaba: Harry Potter, pero después de un tiempo,
    
     volví a ver la borrosa letra de niña, Virginia Weasley lo había recuperado en el momento 
    
     en que por fin Harry tenía el diario. 
    
     Me alimentaba de todo lo que me contaba y mis recuerdos se hacían cada vez más fuertes. Los 
    
     ataques de mi querido basilisco seguían fortaleciéndose y Hogwarts estaba sumido en la tragedia, 
    
     hasta que decidí llevármela a La Cámara de los Secretos en lo que los recuerdos se hicieron tan
    
     fuertes como para poder surgir del diario y materializarse formándome nuevamente. Virginia estaba
    
     aterrada por todo lo que sucedía, aun recuerdo con perfecta nitidez sus ojitos avellanados que me 
    
     miraban con expectación al verme aparecer por primera vez. La figura que se proyectaba ante su 
    
     mirada, era la de un atractivo joven de cabellos oscuros y ojos de serpiente. Tom Riddle había vuelto. 
    
     Avancé hacía donde su figura cansada y débil reposaba en el frío suelo de la Cámara de los Secretos, 
    
     vi., lágrimas cristalinas escritas con pinceles de lino en las ranuras de sus ojos llameantes y confusos, 
    
     sus labios de una tonalidad blanquecina palpitaban de estupefacción, me pareció una figura tan virginal 
    
     y inocente que no pude evitar el impulso de colocar mi mano detrás de su nuca y aproximar mis labios
    
     a los suyos, sellando aquel pecado que había cometido al envenenar con mi roce unos labios tan dulces 
    
     y suaves. 
    
     Sus manitos débiles apenas podían colocarse sobre mi pecho, quizás para alejarme o por el contrari
    
     a incentivarme a continuar. Yo estaba ido, me encontraba en un pozo sin fondo en el que solo estábamos
    
     aquel Ángel que había robado de los cielos y yo, sus labios se entreabrieron y profundicé el beso, primero
    
     lentamente adentrándome y luego mis instintos de víbora me llevaron a morder y pasar mi lengua por 
    
     aquellos labios, morder y llenarme de la sangre que caía de sus heridas abiertas, devorando suavemente,
    
     su carne virginal sintiendo un placer más allá del que me proporcionaba el cobrarme las almas al matar. 
    
     Se escuchaban unos gemidos ahogados salir de su garganta, al yo realizar mi rito de veneración haciendo
    
     tan solo uso de mis colmillos de serpiente y mi lengua bífida. Quizás duré allí más de lo que me había
    
     planeado, pero pareció que en aquel tiempo los relojes se detuvieran y el espacio y el tiempo solo
    
     conjuraran para realizar mi sacrilegio. 
    
     Después de aquello ocurrió la batalla con Harry Potter, que con ayuda de una espada y un fénix que sanó 
    
     su envenenamiento hirió al diario, destruyendo esos recuerdos, haciéndome desaparecer de aquella manera.
    
     Más la vida es una rueda y durante varios años mis recuerdos se formaron. Intenté descubrir que podría
    
     haber sido la causa y me sorprendí al descubrir que mi nombre y mi presencia habían sido evocados por mi
    
     ángel y que sin saberlo me había traído por tan solo unos minutos nuevamente a su lado, solo unos minutos, 
    
     quizá tan solo horas para poderme desvanecer nuevamente, nuevamente a su lado." 
    
    **_-~:. Fin del Flash Back: .:~- _**

**.:~* _~·~·~·~·~·~·~ * ~_:.**
    
    **Don't wanna close my eyes,**
    
    **_[No quiero cerrar mis ojos]_**
    
    **I don't wanna fall asleep,**
    
    **[_no quiero quedarme dormido]_**
    
    **Cause I'd miss you baby,**
    
    **_[Porque me perdería de ti bebe]_**
    
    **And I don't wanna miss a thing,**
    
    **_[y no quiero perderme de nada]_**
    
    **Cause even when I dream of you,**
    
    **_[Porque hasta cuando sueño contigo]_**
    
    **The sweetest dream would never do,**
    
    **_[el sueño más dulce jamás lo logrará]_**
    
    **I'd still miss you babe,**
    
    **_[Me perdería de ti bebe]_**
    
    **And I don't wanna miss a thing.**
    
    **_[y no quiero perderme de nada]_**

**.:~* _~·~·~·~·~·~·~ * ~_:.**

Unas manos pálidas de dedos largos y uñas muy cortas alcanzaron la mejilla derecha de la niña en pocos segundos, mientras recordaba aquel beso que había desencadenado una serie de sentimientos que creía inexistentes, las manecillas del reloj indicaban que faltaban tan solo doce minutos para las tres de la madrugada. La lluvia había menguado en su fuerza y cantidad, ahora era solo una llovizna que decoraba como el roció las copas de los árboles bañados por la oscuridad. Uno de sus dedos se deslizo siguiendo el camino trazado por unas pecas que hacían ver más inocente a la pequeña pelirroja. Sobraba un espacio en la cama, la figura se acostó a su lado mientras la observaba apoyado en su brazo izquierdo para realizar su cometido. 

_"Eres tan perfecta" _

Le susurró al observar su sonrisa, seguramente estaría pensando en una romántica velada con Harry Potter, tan inocente que solo se limitarían a rozar los labios y a susurrarse te quiero mientras el le prometía amor eterno. Parecía esos sueños mágicos que tienen las princesas hermosas que esperan en mazmorras confeccionadas por brujas malévolas que no querían que encontrara a su príncipe azul. La vida era muy irónica vaya que sí. El muchacho apartó mechones que se deslizaban por sus mejillas juguetones buscando alguna salida a la cárcel de fuego a la que pertenecían. 

"Tan hermosa" 

"Tan pura"

"Tan adorada"

Murmuró con voz silbante a su oído, mientras sus labios fríos como las lapidas de los cementerios olvidados por el tiempo, recorrían ligeramente su rostro, casi rozándola, inspirándose y llenándose de su aroma, su esencia, su perfecta y bien amada esencia. Sus labios iban a susurrar otro adjetivo pero le parecía que las palabras del vocabulario no tenían una definición que englobará lo maravillosa que le parecía en aquellos momentos siendo tocada por la luz blanquecina de la luna. Y… 

"Yo soy tan corrupto" 

"Tan repulsivo" 

"Tan vampiro" 

"Tan serpiente" 

Que no sé como la vida me da unos segundos para poder estar aquí contemplándote anhelando cada parte de tu cuerpo, mientras duermes y te bañas en los mares de tus sueños felices, sin ápice de maldad en ellos.

**.:~* _~·~·~·~·~·~·~ * ~_:.**
    
    **Lying close to you,**
    
    **_[Acostado a tu lado]_**
    
    **feeling your heart beating,**
    
    **_[sintiendo tu corazón latir]_**
    
    **And I'm wondering what you're dreaming,**
    
    **_[y me pregunto que soñaras]_**
    
    **Wondering if it's me you're seeing,**
    
    **_[Preguntándome si es a mi a quien vez]_**
    
    **And then I kiss your eyes,**
    
    **_[y luego te beso los ojos]_**
    
    **And thank God we're together,**
    
    **_[y le agradezco a dio que estamos juntos]_**
    
    **I just wanna stay with you in this moment forever,**
    
    **_[y solo quiero quedarme contigo en este momento, por siempre]_**
    
    **Forever and ever.**
    
    **_[por siempre y nada más]_**

**.:~* _~·~·~·~·~·~·~ * ~_:.**

Las agujas del reloj parecían ir en contra de las intenciones de la figura a la que los rayos de la luna no tocaban, sabía que pronto su recuerdo se desvanecería una vez más y la el único retazo con sentimientos desaparecería nuevamente, queriendo volver, queriendo volver a fundirse con los ojos de su niña, su perfecta niña, podría comprimir el pecho o el cuello de aquella perfección que refulgía pero sería algo tan obsceno y aberrante, que beber de la sangre de un unicornio sería alabado en comparación a eso. Además le gustaba observar como de sus labios entreabiertos surgía el aliento que chocaba contra el rostro del muchacho. Coloco su cabeza apenas sobre el lugar donde se hallaría el corazón de la muchacha y escucho su respiración acompasada y el suave tic-tac del corazón de la pelirroja. Elevo su rostro y sin poder resistirlo rozo sus labios con los de la niña, sabía que si la besaba, las ganas de poseerla serían mayores y él no quería destruir aquella muñeca de porcelana que emanaba perfección y pureza por cada poro de su aterciopelada piel. Al rozar sus labios con los de ella, sintió una descarga eléctrica que recorrió todo su bien trabajado cuerpo. 

"Si tan solo pudiera detener este momento, dejarlo como una huella en la sangre" 

**.:~* _~·~·~·~·~·~·~ * ~_:.**
    
    **And I don't wanna miss one smile,**
    
    **_[no quiero perderme de una sonrisa]_**
    
    **I don't wanna miss one kiss,**
    
    **_[no quiero perderme de un beso]_**
    
    **I just wanna be with you,**
    
    **_[solo quiero estar contigo]_**
    
    **Right here with you, just like this,**
    
    **_[Aquí mismo contigo, tan solo así]_**
    
    **I just wanna hold you close,**
    
    **_[Solo quiero detenerte cerca]_**
    
    **And feel your heart so close to mine,**
    
    **_[sentir tu corazón muy cerca del mío]_**
    
    **And just stay here in this moment,**
    
    **_[y solo quedarme aquí, en este momento]_**

**For all the rest of time**

**_[Por todo el resto del tiempo]_**

**.:~* _~·~·~·~·~·~·~ * ~_:.**

El cuerpo de la figura comenzaba a desaparecer, la capa se desintegraba y la ventisca se llevaba las cenizas, fue en ese momento en que Tom unió sus labios con los de la pelirroja, como queriendo de esa forma detener todo, olvidar todo y quedarse allí para siempre. En aquel momento, Virginia abrió suavemente sus ojos y solo alcanzó a percibir unos ojos grandes y amarillos que no apartaban su mirada de ella. Parpadeo y al momento de volver a abrir los ojos ya no estaban. Observo que la ventana estaba abierta y supuso que se había despertado de frío, se levanto y descalza se acerco a la ventana y con cuidado la cerro. No pudo evitar susurrarle al aire el nombre de aquel chico con el que soñaba todas las noches. 

**"Tom…"**

**N/A: **Esto fue un experimento, esta es una de mis canciones favoritas y la historia surgió sola, considero que tiene partes muy profundas y que solo pocas personas entenderán como se sentía Tom, no es cursi ni nada por el estilo, es amor. Y aunque el no sabe lo que está sintiendo lo expresa en cada paso y pensamiento que da. Espero que les gustará, porque está escrito con el corazón en la mano. 

**R/R **

**_Thuringwethil_**


End file.
